deathspidey
by hoshino kaze
Summary: Terkadang,keadilan butuh cinta baru
1. Chapter 1

Menjadi pahlawan adalah tentang bagaimana kau berusaha untuk ikut campur urusan orang lain, entah ikhlas atau tidak, mau atau tidak . Kau punya kewajiban menyelamatkan mereka sekalipun kerap menuai sumpah serapah .atau bahkan dendam kesumat yang tidak beralasan . well, bagaimana pun juga, pahlawan tetap manusia, seberapa heroik pun tindakan mereka, tetap akan datang hari dimana urusanmu tidak boleh di campuri oleh siapapun juga, terutama jika kau ingin sendiri . 

Petter parker juga demikian, ia menyendiri di sudut kota new york di riuh gegempitan malam, di tengah bahana musik yang memabukan siapapun yang terlarut dalam kesedihan untuk euforia sementara, dan pengabaian stress singkat . 

Petter meneguk anggur keras dengan alkohol keterlaluan, wajar saja jika sempoyongan ia berjalan menuju toilet layaknya pria kecil pemabuk yang tidak berpengalaman, untung saja di sana seorang hero sejati harus mempu menangkap sang tubuh rapuh agar tak terjerembab di lantai dansa . Sekali lagi: tidak semua tindakan heroik di balas dengan pujian . 

Bukannya ucapan terimakasih karna penyelamatannya membuat si pria mabuk tak mencium lantai, wade wilson malah di muntahi, jaket kelabunya berhias cairan asam lambung dan alkohol pekat . Dia harus pulang saat itu, sayangnya jiwa heroiknya memaksa untuk tidak mengabaikan si pria kecil . weasel saja sampai menertawainya kelewat heboh, dan sukarela meminjamkan ruang istirahat sang bartender, dia letakan tubuh si pria kecil di sana, dan memilih untuk membereskan kekacauannya sendiri . 

Maka wade bergegas mengambil tas ransel hitamnya, menatapi sang pria kecil dengan muka kemerahan dan bintik khas pecundang sebelum berlalu begitu saja . Well, dia harus mandi . 

. 

. 

. 

**death Spidey**

 **keadilan butuh cinta baru**

Warn : Iya ini fic manXman .bahasa menusuk mata, ga baku, typo bertebaran, bersambung, dan entahlah, aku hanya ingin menulisnya, jadi jangan terlalu berharap banyak oke? 

Rate : T menyerempet M implisit . 

Genre : humor menyakitkan 

Desclaimer : Marvel? MARVEL kann? -oh, aku ga tau, pokoknya komikusnya deh . 

Enjoy it . 

. 

. 

. 

Wade melintasi gelap gang-gang kecil kota, sekalipun menegak vodka, dan beberapa wine murah, si pemabuk tetap tidak berniat membolos kegiatan pahlawan, di dukung teriakan wanita yang tasnya tarik menarik dengan pria jahat , wade melangkah singkat untuk ganti kostum, bagian terburuk menjadi pahlawan bertopeng adalah, kostum ketat tidak cocok di pakai di gang sempit penuh tikus dan kecoa . Mungkin wade sedikit mabuk atau ada yang salah dengan otaknya, kostumnya wangi pelembut pakaian . 

Jeritan tolong makin keras, wade mengabaikan wangi aneh yang melingkupi kostumnya . Sayangnya yang tidak bisa ia abaikan adalah:kostumya tidak muat . Dan berwarna biru . 

Tidak tunggu . Ini bahkan buka kostumya sama sekali! 

Demi tuhan, wade bersumpah ia harus bergegas, tapi sempit di celananya menahan semua tendangan semaksimal yang ia bisa . Sekalipun sang penjahat tetap akhirnya terkapar ditanah dan beberapa pukulannya manjur . 

"kau gagah seperti yang semua orang katakan tentangmu, spiderman ." Ciuman sang wanita nyatanya tak membuat wade senang . 

Bagian terbaik dari semua ini,Wade akhirnya sadar dengan siapa ia bertukar kostum sekarang . 

. 

. 

. 

Pusing belum juga hilang dari kepala peter, ia melorotkan ransel hitam dari bahunya yang terlampau lelah . Ia butuh istirahat, terlebih lagi dia butuh liburan dari kegiatan kepahlawananya . Maka setelah mandi dan menegak air dingin dari kulkas kecil di suduk kamar, peter menjamah kasurnya , terlelap damai untuk rutinitas esok yang penuh penyelamatan, dan liputan untuk berita harian . 

Ia terlampau capek untuk sekedar membuka ranselnya dan menemukan kostum orang lain di sana . 

. 

. 

. 

"hai, spidey! Mau muntah lagi?" 

Ia muncul tiba-tiba di sana, di seberang meja saat sang laba-laba makan sendirian . Sepotong tomat nyangkut di tenggorakan peter, ia nyaris terbunuh karna keterkejutan . Lebih terkejut lagi karna wajah asing di hadapannya hancur tak berbentuk . Dan apa katanya tadi? 'spidey'? peter pasti masih mabuk, atau dia salah dengar, atau pria di hadapannya ini penjahat yang mendendam padanya karna salah satu penyelamatannya, dan menyeledikinya tentu saja untuk balas dendam atau membunuhnya, atau semacam itu lah . 

Kewasapadaan peter meningkat seketika saat nampan berisi kentang goreng di letakan di mejanya . Sang pria buruk rupa dengan santai mencolek sedikit mayonaise peter dan mengunyah dengan lahap . Ya tuhan, bisakah para penjahat bersikap sopan dan manusiawi? 

"kau tau apa kesalahanmu?" pria itu menunjuk wajah peter dengan kentang goreng . Peter diam tak beraksi,"kau kurang sentuhan sex, spideyboy ." 

Peter akhirnya melihat ini dengan jelas: pria itu adalah penjahat, dia kasar, tidak sopan, dan bermulut kotor . "apa yang kau inginkan?" 

"apa yang ada di dalam tasmu, tentu saja ." 

"kau mau merampokku? Kau pasti masih mabuk kalau ingin menjarah barangku setelah tau siapa aku sebenarnya" 

"satu-satunya yang aku inginkan adalah kostumku balik, tapi kalau kau menawarkan, aku, menjarah barangmu yang imut itu, tentu saja kau tidak perlu meminta dua kali spideyboy ." 

Peter itu jenius, sekalipun lelucon pria di depannya amat kasar dan cabul,ya—dia paham, tentu saja kontan memeriksa tas hitamnya, kostumnya masih di sana, hei, apa pria ini gila? 

"kalau yang kau maksud itu kostumku, kau pasti sedang bergurau" 

"oh ayolah spidey boy! Periksa lagi, kau ingin aku memakai pakaian ketat—meskipun secara teknis aku memang kadang lupa pake kolor, tapi, bukannya kostum ketat akan menonjolkan bentuk kolormu? Jadi aku melepasnya—tapi celana laba-labamu itu keterlaluan kau tau? Ketat . Menjepit,spidey! MENJEPIT!" 

Peter ingin melempar nampannya, atau jaring laba-labanya atau sepatunya, atau kolornya sekalian agar pria gila di depannya diam, tapi dia tetap di sana, bimbang ingin mengalihkan tatapan dari pria buruk rupa—dan memberikan kesempatan pria itu untuk menyerangnya ,hell no!—ataukah memeriksa tasnya . 

"oh ayolah! Aku bawa kostummu, kalau kau ragu . Dan—oh, jangan lupa di cuci ok, juniorku basah kemarin, kau tau? Menjepitnya itu—uh, keterlaluan spideyboy ." 

Peter menghela nafas, mungkin ia masih mabuk, atau ini karmanya meninggalkan bibi tuanya sendirian hingga harus menemukan pria menjijikan ini ."bagaimana aku harus mempercayaimu,brengsek . Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu" 

"siap-siap terkejut dan lompat dari kursimu saat mendengar namaku" 

Peter menunggu dengan jengah, 

"kau ironman?" 

"maksudmu aku bisa punya janggut?" 

"hulk?" 

"a-a! Juniorku cukup coklat ngomong-ngomong" 

" . . . .cat women?" 

"aku nggak punya belahan dada . Oh, periksa saja tasmu dan kita selesaikan semua ini!" 

Peter menurunkan kewaspadaannya, ia menghela nafas berat dengan enggan menggapai ranselnya kembali untuk menemukan –iya, kostumnya berbau alkohol dan sex panas—beberapa kondom melekat di sana secara menjijikan— kostum itu jelas bukan miliknya . 

"kau lihat, tampangku saja yang jahat, aku pahlawan kau tau?" 

Peter memutar mata ."pahlawan tidak koleksi kondom bekas, lagipula siapa kau hah? Bagaimana kostum kita bisa tertukar ." 

"hentikan kewaspadaanmu penggerutu, santailah sedikit!, well,aku DEATHPOOL . Si wajah baru keadilan, spideyboy" 

"hentikan panggilan mengerikan itu, tuan kematian . Kembalikan kostumku ." 

"kau tidak mau mengenal namaku?" 

"apa itu perlu?" 

Peter semakin terganggu dengan ini, pria didepannya begitu menyebalkan, tipe manusia yang peter hindari : kasar, terlalu percaya diri, jorok, pencuri: ingat soal saos mayonaisenya, dan ranselnya, dan waktu makan siangnya yang berharga?- bagian yang paling mengganggu terutama adalah tawanya: menggelegar tanpa tau malu . 

"wade wilson, pahlawan magang di kantor X-man ." Ujar wade sumringah . 

Tas ransel di serahkan pada peter, begitupun sebaliknya . Tanpa respon berarti, peter berlalu cepat menjinjing tasnya bermaksud pergi sebelum—tasnya ,wade tarik hingga refleks laba-labanya kurang aktif dan membuatnya kembali terjatuh kebelakang—kedada bidang wade dengan kaos polo hitam dan jaketnya . 

"namamu, spideyboy" 

Panik dengan posisi kurang etis, peter memberontak untuk mempertahankan keseimbanganya dan tolonglah tangan pria brengsek ini mendarat dimana?! 

"lepaskan aku brengsek!" peter kekurangan kata makian . 

"namamu spidey~" peter bersumpah,kekehan di telinganya membuatnya ingin menghajar wade . Jadi ia menatap wade dengan nyalang, menempelkan jaring mini ke mulut pria itu dan mengambil kembali keseimbangannya kembali saat wade lumayan panik . 

"makan saja jaring itu,brengsek, aku bersumpah kalau aku menemuimu lagi, aku akan menghajarmu!" peter berlalu dengan amarah . 

Meninggalkan wade yang membeku dengan jaring laba-laba di mulutnya, bengong mengisi otaknya dan—ya tuhan! Debaran di dadanya . 

. 

. 

. 

Tidak . Dia masih suka wanita demi tuhan . 

. 

kan? 

. 

. 

. 

Wade wilson mendiami apartemen kecil di sudut murah new york bersama wanita tua buta penggila senjata . Jarang- jarang dari aksi pembunuhannya wade sampai terbayang-bayang , Sekeji apapun cara ia melenyapkan musuhnya, selembut apapun dia menghujatkan tusukan ke tubuh korbannya . Dia tidak mengingat itu semua sebagai sesuatu yang penting, apalagi wajah korban-korbannya . 

Masih lebih baik dia menghapal tiket pacuan kuda,atau nomor channel tv faforitnya . maka katakan sehebat apa seorang spidermen yang maha terkenal itu hingga membuat wade uring-uringan dikamarnya . Hei, ayolah! Bagaimana mungkin wade bahkan kehilangan nafsu makannnya hanya karna manik kelabu itu mengisi perutnya hingga kenyang . 

Wade pasti sudah gila . 

"cinta memang gila, wade ." 

Wade tertawa nyalang untuk ukuran pria yang sedang makan kacang polong rebus . Wanita tuanya tersenyum menjijikan dengan kulit kacang di giginya . 

"yang gila itu kau, nenek tua . Itu tuh, kacang di gigimu!" 

"hahahah! Ada yang jatuh cinta!" 

Wade memutar bola mata—sekalipun dia tau sang nenek tidak akan bisa melihatnya karna kebutaan itu—"wohhooo lihat siapa yang membual . Makan saja kacangmu dan akan kuantar kau kerumah sakit jiwa terdekat . Kau butuh obat," ujar wade sarkastik dengan lelucon menyakitkan . 

"akui saja nak, kau jatuh cinta, cintaa~~" 

Wade menelan kacang polongnya . Berfikir apakah dia mendadak homo karna wangi pelembut pakaian, atau keterkejutan soal betapa ringkihnya seorang pahlawan super yang terkenal hebat itu dalam pelukannya . 

Oh tidak, tunggu, spideyboy imut mendadak menari di kepalanya . 

Satu sendok kacang polong lagi, rasanya wade bahkan lupa betapa ia membenci makanan itu—kalau saja dia tidak kelaparan, kalau saja— "hei nek, gimana caranya buat bikin cowok muda jatuh cinta?" 

Sang nenek terbahak di seberang mejanya, kelewat heboh sampai wade yakin sedetik kemudian, jantung nenek akan keluar dari mulutnya . 

"hisap saja bolanya . Nanti juga dia enak" 

Astaga . Sang nenek pasti jatuh kejalan sesat . Wade menyesal menghabiskan dua detiknya untuk bertanya . Dia melempar kacang polong dalam mulutnya ke lantai, dan tersenyum . 

Tidak, tunggu . 

Itu bukan ide yang buruk,kan? 

. 

. 

. 

**Bersambung**? 

Hai, ini fic crossover pertamaku . 

Didedikasikan untuk kegilaanku soal wade wilson (si pemilik lelucon ga lucu dan berbahaya) yang entah kenapa kok cocok kali yah kalo di gabung sama spiderman(si nerdy boy yang rajin nabung dan patuh pada orang tua) . 

Nah, pokoknya begitu . 

Aku gayakin bakal ada yang review, atau fav ato like . Jadi ga janji buat chap duanya update cepet/DASAR . 

Yah, aku bakalan rajin update deh, nanti, buat semua ceritaku 

Hoshino kaze,020816-jam 7 pagi :') 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hai Spideyboy~"

Pria itu datang seperti wajahnya: perpaduan antara memuakan, menakutkan dan buruk. Peter menarik nampan kentang goreng dan mayonaisenya dari jangkauan si pria buruk rupa. Terlambat beberapa mili detik, pria itu mencuri _lagi_ mayonaisenya.

"Apa aku mengijinkanmu duduk di sini?" Peter mengusir halus. Dia dibesarkan dengan baik untuk tidak menggunakan kata-kata kasar sebagai senjata.

"Apa butuh ijin buat duduk di restoran keluarga? Oh ayolah Spideyboy! Aku Cuma mau ketemu di sela akivitas padatku!" Wade terkekeh menyebalkan—aktivitas padat yang dia maksud hanyanlah jalan-jalan ke bar sahabatnya,Weasel dan menghabiskan waktu sampai tugas magang pahlawannya nanti malam. Demi tuhan, dia sebenarnya gugup. Meracau tidak jelas dan membuat lelucon buruk adalah keahliannya, tapi itu tidak membantu sama sekali mengingat pria di balik kostum Spiderman di depannya bahkan tidak mau menatap wajahnya langsung. Memangnya dia salah apa?—ya, kesadaran Wade memang minim.

"Memang tidak." Peter membereskan mejanya, tentu—tentu saja Wade bisa memiliki meja itu untuk dia bawa pulang, Peter bisa membungkus makan siangnya dan makan di taman plus meninggalkan pria brengsek itu di sana sampai membusuk. Tapi toilet taman paling tersembunyi nan sepi, Wade tetap mengekorinya seperti bayi bebek. Dan mau tidak mau, Peter harus mendengarkan hal penting apa yang pria ini inginkan hingga harus menguntitnya begitu.

"Ok, kau dapat perhatianku. Jadi apa masalahnya?" Peter menyerah di bilik toiletnya saat wade muncul dari atas dan mengunci pintu wcnya , dia akhirnya menatap mata Wade yang memojokannya ditempat senista itu. Untung saja dia belum membuka celananya!

"Siapa namamu ngomong-ngomong?" Wade refleks.

Peter menyesal sudah mendengarkan. dia menarik pintunya untuk kembali berlalu,sampai Wade menahan lengannya.

"Ok. Sori, tunggu!" Wade wilson—tidak pernah segelagapan ini seumur hidupnya."Aku Cuma mau bilang kalau kantor magangku—kantor X-men, membutuhkan kau buat menangani satu kasus rumit."

Peter menghentikan usahannya buat kabur. dia menatap Wade "Oh ya? Lalu apa kasusnya?" jiwa pahlawannya telah teraktivasi sempurna sekarang.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya setelah tiba di sana, tugasku hanya mengantarkan undangan."ujar Wade terkekeh.

"Tidak sekarang?"

"Tidak. besok siang, di taman ini, aku akan menjemputmu. Jangan terlambat."

"Oke, tidak masalah."Peter menyetujui, dia hanya tidak habis pikir kenapa wade meraba celananya.

Wade terkekeh nakal sembari berjongkok, di tempat sesempit itu, dan zipper peter di buka cepat.

"Aku Cuma mau menghisap bolamu"

.

Wade wilson, sukses menempel di bilik toilet ditaman dengan jaring laba-laba besar yang lengket dan kegundahan—oh astaga. Kebohongan macam apa yang baru saja meluncuri mulut sialannya.

Wade memutar otak kecilnya berfikir keras. Apa yang akan dia lakukan besok? Di kantor magangnya?

Ya ampun, dia harus meminta si pria batu dan gadis api untuk berbohong demi dirinya—sekalipun dia harus bersujud untuk keduanya—dia baru saja menyusun skenario paling bodoh untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Spideyboy—dan namanya aslinya tentun saja.

.

.

.

 **Death Spidey**

 **Keadilan butuh cinta baru**

 **Desclaimer :marvel comics**

Warn : manxman, demi memenuhin hutang sebelum november nanti akun ini akan dibumi hanguskan semua cerita manxman , gw mo tobat jadi fujo heu, jadi gw bakalan nulis straight, mentok2 gender bender karna gw ga siyap siyap banget buat tobat. Baru-baru ini, ada yang review, jadi gw bikinin deh chap 2nya, absurt karna udah lupa sebenernya mau nulis apa dulu bikin ini, yha, jangan terlalu ngarep banyaklah, typo dimana2, nulisnya juga ga mood banget/plak

Rate : T, bahasanya kasar dan ga senonoh (IYAA GW SADAR SORIIII) ,nyerempet M lah.

Enjoy it~

.

.

"PLEASSSEEEE!" Wade wilson—bayi besar paling menakutkan di dunia.

"Diam kau. Jangan merengek seperti bayi." –usaha Wade nyaris setengah jam merengek dilantai gagal total. kolega sejatinya—atau begitu yang Wade kira—mengabaikannya seperti debu di ujung tangga.

"Oke. Nanti aku belikan berbie dengan dandanan gotik, plis negasonic teenager warhead girls ku sayang—kenapa kau ga pilih nama pahlawan yang lebih nyaman di mulut sih." Si cewek emo meledakkan lantai yang diinjak Wade, Wade menghindar cepat.

"Kami tidak diijinkan berbohong, Deadpool." Colossus menengahi.

"Oh ayolah colosus, kau ga ingin melihatku berulah kan? Ikuti saja skenario ku. Bilang padanya kalau kita bakalan patroli malam atau membersihkan markas penjahat atau apalah, plis, aku Cuma kepingin tau nama Spidey boy dan-"

"Haha, kau melakukan semua ini Cuma untuk ulat di celanamu?" negasonic sarkastis.

Wade melorotkan celananya kalau saja colosus tidak menahannya "MARCO ITU NAGA tau! NAGA! Dan yeah, aku memang tertarik padanya memang kau mau apa, emo girl? bantu aku atau -"

"Atau apa? Menyesal? Putar badanmu dan lihat siapa yang akan menyesal."

Deadpool berspekulasi tentang berbagai kemungkinan, si emo girl bakalan meledakan lagi sesuatu di dekatnya saat dia berbalik, atau kepalanya yang bakalan di ledakan, tapi memang aksi lebih cepat dari spekulasi, dia tetap berbalik cepat dan menemukan jantungnya lah yang meledak hebat. Sialan. Ini beneran sialan.

"Kau berbohong?" Peter di sana, dia tiba sekitar lima menit (google membantunya menemukan lokasi gps tempat Deadpool memasang status instagramnya—pahlawan super juga harus unya akun sosial media kan?) dan menunggu satu jam ditaman bukanlah kegiatan favorit Peter. Sepertinya si pria sialan ini berusaha menjebaknya

Oh ayolah, ini bisa seburuk apa lagi memang?

"Yeah, dia merengek sepanjang hari ini untuk membuat kami menahanmu selama mungkin sementara dia berusaha menarik perhatianmu selama tugas nanti. —atau, tugas yang sengaja di buat-buatnya. Hell,yeah seperti kami mau saja." Dia selesai. Dedpool mati di tempat.

"Hoo emo girl jalang sialan. Kau kan ga perlu minta di bunuh begitu"

"Kau mau coba kepalamu di ledakan sih boleh saja"

"Jaga ucapanmu pada rekanmu,Deadpool" colosus sedikit panik karna Wade memegang belatihnya, dan negasonic mengeluarkan apinya. Oh ayolah, memangnya dia punya biaya perbaikan markas apa? Keran di kamar mandi saja belum di perbaiki karna kurang dana. Mereka akan bangkrut kalau sampai harus menambahi dana baru untuk memperbaiki kekacauan yang di buat Wade dan negasonic.

"Kami minta maaf Spiderman, Deadpool memang pahlawan magang disini, tapi kami tidak bertanggung jawab atas semua aksi gilanya"Colosus akhirnya memilih tidak peduli.

"Tidak masalah, aku juga membutuhkan koneksi baru untuk efisiensi kegiatan pahlawan, mungkin kita bisa berbagi tugas atau aksi bersama"

Demi tuhan colosus terkesan, seandanya Deadpool punya setengah kewarasan Spiderman, atau setidaknya otak untuk memikirkan posisinya sebagai pahlawan super.

"Kami merasa terhormat menerima pahlawan besar sepertimu di markas kami" colosus menjabat tangan Spiderman dan mempersilahkannya masuk

Wade menari dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Peter menghempaskan bokongnya pada bangku kantin kantornya—yeah, sekarang perkerjaannya sebagai jurnalis memang menguras tenaga, mary jane katanya sudah menemukan penggantinya setelah dia dicampakan, dia punya aliansi pahlawan baru dengan tugas psesial di akhir minggu, project besar dan terburuk dari semua itu—dia punya stalker buruk rupa berkekuatan super yang keras kepala.

" _Aww tuan Deadpool yang gagah, kursi ini terlalu keras buat bokongku~"_

" _Kalo gitu ini nih, aku sediakan pangkuang super buatmu,Spideyboy_ "

"B _aik sekali,*insert sound effect kiss here* ayo kita cari kamar_ "

Monolog murahan yang membuat bulu kuduk Peter berdiri. Sialan, kenapa si pahlawan brengsek ini selalu mengganggu makan siangnya? Bahkan setelah dia bersembunyi di kantin kantornya?

"Kau bisa sakit kalau makan junkfood melulu" Wade—berusaha terlihat pehatian dan gagal.

"Yang merusak kesehatanku itu Cuma melihat wajah sialanmu"

"Aku yakin kau bakalan sehat kalo aku rawat, lagi pula kau pasti bakalan suka sama suntikan ultraku, Spideyboy"

Peter parker sadar, dia bukan di kuntit stalker, dia dikuntit orang gila."Kalau kau sampai membocorkan identitasku di sini, akan kupatahkan lehermu"

"patahkan leherku asal kau jaga hatiku,darly."

"Mati saja kau homo brengsek"

"Hei—oke, aku memang sempat mengencani beberapa jalang di bar, tapi aku berani sumpah kalo aku tidak tertarik pada pria sama sekali"

"Baguslah, karna aku pria."

"Iya kau pria paling indah di semesta"

Kepala Peter pening."Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan? Aku tidak ingat pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku berhutang atau mendendam padamu"

"Kau mencuri hati tuan Deadpool yang gagah tau, itu kejahatan terbesar, kau bakalan di kurung dilenganku selamanya , dijamin ketagihan karna staminaku maksimal."

Peter mengabaikan sembari melenyapkan makan siangnya kedalam perut instan, dia tidak mau berurusan lebih lama di sini, dia membereskan sisa makanan dan nampangnya untuk berlalu, tapi Wade menahan lengannya hingga nampan terhempas dan isinya berhamburan, belum lagi satu kantin menatap mereka penasaran

"Ayo kita pesta sex semalaman." Wade wilson memberitahu dunia dengan lantang.

Peter parker mati berdiri. .

.

.

.

"Kau gila Wade!" Weasel terbahak parah sampai rahangnya kaku."Bagaimana kalau kita tidak usah saling mengenal lagi setelah ini"

"MAN! Gila itu nama tengahku! Aku Cuma mengikuti saran blind al buat menghisap bolanya!"

"Hei—jangan keras-keras, aku ga kepingin orang mengira ini gay bar. Trus bukannya nama tengahmu winston?"

"Kau terlalu terpaku pada hal kecil Weasel, makanya kau ga tau indahnya cinta tau ga?"

"Cinta bokongmu? Aku bukannnya baru mengenalmu kemarin sore Wade, aku bahkan tau apa warna pakaian dalammu hari ini."

"Maksudmu kau punya pengelihatan sinar X? Atau kau memata-mataiku selama ini, atau—WOAH! Aku sudah jatuh cinta sama Spiderboy, sorry Weasel tapi kita berteman saja."

"Maksudku, aku tau seleramu Wade. Dan Spiderman-atau siapapun itu Cuma bagian dari rasa penasaranmu."

"Oke—anggap saja begitu bartender sialan. Tapi apa kau bisa jelasin kenapa semua wajah jalang yang kutiduri itu jadi wajah Spiderman? Kau pikir aku gila apa?"

Weasel memutar bola matanya "Kau baru saja bilang gila itu nama tengahmu"

"Oke, kalau begitu apa maksudnya aku sampe berdebar seperti perjaka kecil di sudut taman tiap melihat matanya Weasel? Maksudku, kau harus tau kenapa mata seperti itu eksis didunia ini?"

Weasel meletakan segelas bir dingin murahan ke depan Wade."Kupikir kau Cuma mesin sex pemuas jalang." Weasel menepuk pundak Wade "Ternyata kau bisa juga jatuh cinta seperti bocah tk begitu"

"Sialan kau perjaka. Katakan saja gimana caranya, atau siapa yang harus aku bunuh supaya sideyboy itu melirikku."

"Kurangi sifat monstermu itu,brengsek. kupikir kau itu donjuan sejati karna wanita-wanita bar ini memuja mu seperti piala bergilir. Ternyata kau cukup bodoh kalau sudah urusan cinta ya?"

"Ha-ha,lucu, kau pikir aku bodoh?"

"Kau sudah bilang terus terang kalau kau menyukainya?"

"Lebih dari itu,aku mengincar bolanya selama ini tau."

"Jadi kau bilang?"

Wajah Wade memucat.

"Hn, kau bodoh." Weasel melanjutkan tawa puasnya.

 **Bersambung~**

Apa yang aku tulis ini pun aku tak tau~ jangan tanyakan mengapa~~

Chap terakhir Akan di selesaikan sebelum 23 november. Hahaha~

Semoga selesai tepat waktu


End file.
